zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Command Wolf
Command Wolf Irvine I was always under the impression that the gun mounted on Irvine's custom Command Wolf consisted of two rifles and one long range cannon, from the way I see it used by Brad in NCZ. Are those two side guns rifles or the original Command Wolfs dual beam cannons? It would seem pointless to mount 3 long range weapons on one Zoid, since even the dual beam cannons have a range of up to 2 miles (NCZ, Episode 1) Am I missing something here? (Brofessor X 15:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) Basically the model has the orgnial gun, and the long range one. The long range goes over the cannon. (Zoids Fanatic 15:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) Okay so the dual cannon that the Saber Tigers were using in the first episode of NCZ was actually the Attack Custom Unit for the Command Wolf with its dual long range cannons. The standard cannons on the command wolf must be shorter range, most likely mid range, to warrant the inclusion of that huge long range cannon on the Irvine Custom to give it more flexibility in combat. Alright makes sense, thanks. (Brofessor X 16:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) zoid's saga sprite glitch/error In zoids legacy / saga2 all of the command wolfs have a gun clearly mounted in their mini sprites except the basic command wolf. this is because the gun that comes with this wolf can be removed. Interestingly command wolf IS (Irvines) can also remove it's large rifle. therefore it is possible to make it look like the wolf has a weapon it does not have. I am not sure weather this glitch is worth mentioning here but maybe it should be. 02:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Intersting, but this be more apporated in the Legacy article, given it's about Legacy. (Zoids Fanatic 02:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) power reinforced command wolf = command wolf town? They both have the 2 4-barrel rocket launchers, is it possible that they are the same zoid? I know that there are often issues in translation, is it possible that it was called Town in the original version? 14:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Well, as you said, translation issuses, and the writers being bored as hell, so they made up a new name. But ya, they are the same. (Zoids Fanatic 15:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) okay I'll put in "appeared in zoids legacy under the name command wolf town" in the description unless something else turns up. 16:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus wup sorry about the bold. 16:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Hover wolf? One of the zoid models I own is a command wolf with a pair of wheels hidden up inside. the wheels flip out and a ripcord makes the thing move. I thought that it was called a hover wolf and that the wheels were just for the model, and that the "real" hover wolf could fly. any way i look on this sight and get no results. what is this thing really? 19:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) cerberus It's the Gravity Wolf. (Zoids Fanatic 19:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks. That was fast o.0 19:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Once you said the word wheel, I knew what you were talking about. (Zoids Fanatic 19:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) NER White Command Wolf? The Wikia states that there was a white Command Wolf released as part of the NER as well as the Irvine. How accurate is this data? I ask because I have never seen a white Command Wolf sold in any shops here that wasn't an imported NJR. Vinegah 17:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Include indirect items or not? I was just wondering if we should include indirect references or not? Command Wolf is a good place to start as an example. It is featured on the Saber Tiger Art Statue, even if it is being mauled- but it's still technically a Command Wolf. Same with Dragoon Nest (I think?) on the Giga art statue. I'm assuming we just post what's released specifically for that Zoid, but thought I'd ask to be sure. ---- Kenihhi :It can be included in either (or both). Perhaps in the case of a Saber Tiger statue, noting it on the tiger's page, then linking back to the Command Wolf would probably be better? Either way doesn't matter much. Sylvanelite (talk) 07:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Although this is kind of a different question I felt it was still semi-relevant. Should we include Wonder Festival kits? I ask because I notice we have Mechadioz and other unofficial chromed kits listed on the wiki (though, perhaps we should have a note added to that section stating that they are unofficial kits), so would it be alright to include other pseudo kits such as the Slash Liger resin kit, or relevant to this page -- the Command Wolf BLOX Resin kit? I also notice One Blox is added in the gallery, but not in the actual list. I'm not sure where these came from/were released, so could someone possibly add it? :-------Kenihhi HMM Command Wolf Brad Ver. I was just looking at the HMM Command Wolf in article and it said that it comes with a prepainted judge. Is there any pictures of said figure? Ace2609 (talk) 04:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Here is one I grabbed from google: Sylvanelite (talk) 12:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC)